A day at the movies
by kute-kat509
Summary: Riku, Axel, Sora, and Roxas all double date! What waits for them in the dark abyss of the...CINEMAS! That's right, a date at the movies! Wanna kno what happens? r&r! RikuXSora AxelXRoxas ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

"ROXAS, AXEL, OVER HERE!" a small looking brunette shouted, waving his hand in the air irratically. The platinum haired teen next to him winced and put his hands over his ears. The couple a few yards away immidiately turned their heads and smiled, although the red haired teen snickered a bit hotily.

"Geez, any louder Sora?" Riku asked, placing a hand on his hip. Sora just smiled apolagetically, rubbing the back of his neck. He rolled his eyes and turned to face Roxas and Axel as they were aproaching.

"Hey Sora, hey Riku."

"Whassup?" Axel lazily made a side-ways peace sign, following his attire nicely. He was wearing exeptionally baggy pants with an oversized white T-shirt. It's design was a dissaray of skulls and different kanji symbols. Beside him, Roxas was wearing his trademark jacket but had a tight 'Mindless Self Indulgence' band shirt with some black jeans.

Sora, on the other hand, was wearing a red 'Abercrombie' shirt and some jeans and the teen next to him was adorning a black 'Aeropostale' tee and jeans. Talk about opposites…

"So, we going to see the movie or what?" Riku asked, eyeing the cinema they were standing in front of. Sora nodded excitedly and took Roxas' hand, dragging him into the building. Riku and Axel shared a bemused look and walked in after them.

Both look-a-like friends were currently hovering over a glass case that seperated them from ice-cream below, the different flavors making their mouths water.

"Riku, Baby, can I have some ice-cream? Please?" the brunette asked, putting a hand on Riku's chest and giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could. Roxas was doing the same with Axel.

Both older teens rolled their eyes but handed their uke's some money. Sora and Roxas high-fived before rushing back to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a young man, maybe a few years older, behind the counter. He had an eye-patch on his left eye (I forget if it was left or right…) and his long hair in a pony tail with two streaks of grey on the top of either side of his head. He gave both boys a flirty smile and wink.

Sora was oblivious to his behaviour, of course, "Yeah, can I have a...Poupu Mango!"

Roxas looked a bit suspicious but looked over the list of flavors, "Yeah I want a Sea Salt Blue, please."

"Sure thing, sweeties," he gave them a toothy smile before getting two cups and walking over to the ice-cream. Roxas took this time to whisper in Sora's ear, who was watching the ebony haired man fill his cup with his yellow ice-cream.

"Hey, this guy's kinda creeping me out," he muttered, glancing at their boyfriends who were still in line getting their tickets. Sora looked at him strangely.

"Why? He's the dude getting us ice-cream! You can trust ice-cream people!" he said back, frowning a bit. Roxas shook his head and sweat dropped. He was either too stupid, or too naïve.

"Here you go. A Sea Salt Blue for you…," he handed over, making sure he smiled at him slyly, "and a Poupu Mango for you!"

Roxas glared but walked away. Sora smiled brilliantly and gave him the money but the man, who he saw by his name tag was called 'Xigbar', grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Say, are you here with anyone? I get off the clock in a few, wanna watch a movie with me?" he asked, smiling at him suggestively. Sora laughed nervously, glancing back at Riku who was now walking towards them.

"S-Sorry, I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Well why don't you just ditch him and go with me?" he raised a brow, not aware of the glaring silver haired teen coming up a few feet away now.

"U-Uhm…" he hesitantly tried getting his hand out of Xigbar's hand, but he only tightened his grip. Then Riku walked up behind his lover and narrowed his eyes more at the cyclops.

"Is there a problem here?" he growled, putting an arm protectively around Sora's waist. Xiggy glared back but let go of the brown haired teen's arm. He smiled, but it looked forced, and handed them their receipt.

"No, not at all, sir."

Riku grabbed the receipt and hauled Sora with him, not letting go,not even as Sora began to squirm. They met up with Axel and Roxas in the theatre their movie was in.They were seated snuggly, the blonde resting his head on the older boy's shoulder. Riku sat on the left side of Roxas and grabbed at Sora before he sat in the seat next to him and plopped him down on his lap.

"Riku! People are staring!" he cried out, only loud enough for him to hear, with a blush across his face. He felt two hands make him lie back against his chest.

"So? They can stare but they can't touch you," he said proudly, hugging Sora from behind.

He eventually gave up on trying to get up and watched the movie on his lap for the rest of the movie, still a bit irked that Axel and Roxas were chuckling through most of the movie.

-Some other place-

"Xiggy, what have I told you about flirting with the costumers!?" a dark skinned man with long silver hair yelled, pacing back and forth in front of the one eyed man.

"Sorry, Sir," he said boredly, finding that something on his nail was more interesting than his fuming boss.

"Why can't you be more behaved like…like…Larxene!"

Xigbar rolled his eyes.


	2. bloopers

KH BLOOPERS

(When Sora yells and puts his hands up)

Sora: HEY GUYS,OVER HERE-(accidentally hits Riku)

Riku: ow (laughs)

Sora: …we can edit that out, right?

(When they ask for ice-cream)

Sora: Riku, can I have some ice-cream? Please? …(tries to look sexy but fails and laughs)

Riku: (laughs too)

(When Roxas whispers in Sora's ear)

Roxas: Hey this guys kinda…(sees that Sora's laughing) what?

Sora: your tickling my ear!

(When Xigbar is flirting)

Me: try and look all…like a pedophile!

Xaldin(he's a worker at the cinema too): that won't be a problem…(rolls eyes)

Xiggy: (glares but looks back at the camera) sexy or creepy pedophile?

Me: (laughs) surprise me.

Xiggy: (licks his lips all sexy and laughs)

Me: (lmao)

(When axel and roxas are sitting together in the cinema)

Axel and Roxas: (starts randomly singing) CAUSE IT'S GUY LOVE D

Me: (laughs) if u don't know this song, ur missing out on a lot!

(when riku is walking over to xigbar and sora)

Riku: (suddenly stops walking about a foot away and starts laughing)

Sora: (laughs)

Riku: so I have to act all macho?

Me: (nods and laughs)

(before they enter the movies)

Riku: -but you don't even like motzerella!

Sora: I haven't _tried_ it yet-(looks at the camera)…I'm sorry, are we filming?

Me: …(nods slowly)

(when Xemnas is yelling at Xigbar)

Xemnas: why can't u behave like…LARXENE!

Xigbar:…ur shitting me, right?

(we all laugh)

(when riku makes sora sit on his lap)

Sora: (accidentally falls on his butt when riku oulls him and laughs)

Riku: ….my bad.

(when roxas and sora tell xigbar what flavors they want)

Xigbar: (looks at me) sea salt blue? Poupu Mago??

Me: …what? Poupu is the same color as mango!

Roxas: but, sea salt blue??

Me: ….shutup (sweat drops)

(when roxas and sora run into the building)

Roxas: (accidentally trips, making sora trip too)

Sora: …..lol ow

(when axel and roxas are going into the theatre)

Axel: (almost trips)

Me: (laughs) at least u didn't trip like Roxas!

(at the after party. Hey, we needed to celebrate, right?)

Sora: (starts randomly dancing to the song Sexy Back)

Riku: ….i think someone spiked the drinks…

Me: why? (hiccups)

Riku: …cause I feel like eating potatoes! (runs around laughing)

Me: ….ME TOOO!! (goes after riku but falls on him)

Riku and me: ….lol lD

(with roxas and axel)

Roxas and axel: (yelling different things that start with 'x')

Roxas: Xylaphone!(sp?)

Axel: x…x…XEGAPU!

Roxas: ….nice (rolls eyes)


End file.
